vampirehunterdfandomcom-20200222-history
Dr. Vera
Dr. Vera is a practicing doctor in the village of Mungs who was hired by the Sacred Ancestor to become part of The Gilzen Commission to aid in the recovery of the crew transporting Gilzen's Coffin, the search party that never returned, and Gilzen himself. Makes her appearance in White Devil Mountain. Appearance When she first appears standing in the door way was a middle-aged woman in a long white coat. The face framed by her graying hair was surprisingly youthful and brimming with rationality. A decade earlier, she wouldn't have been able to go anywhere without turning the head of every man. She barks out orders sounding like a boss giving them to an employee. She is very witty with her conversation and every one around her is reaffirmed every time she speaks that she is very sharp. Later she is seen wearing a thermal coat withe black winter gear, and carrying a High Powered Sniper Rifle with a digital imaging scope. She also wears winter goggles. gloves, and boots. When turned she has pearly white fangs that appear from her gums. She being turned by a spawn of Devil Duke Gilzen, has gained all his medical knowledge and has a deep understanding of the flooding knowledge going through her. Personality She is a no nonsense type of personality and rationality. The years have taught her many things from the hardships she endures but she is still a very kind and generous person as seen by her giving her medical assistant Baska money when he was down in gambling debt, and isn't afraid to crack the whip to set him straight from following that path ever since. Her opinion on the Nobility is a split one though she has never really come to terms with it as she has a sharp contrast of good and bad that tears at her with out her fully realizing it. She can be very brave most of the time, but there are other times she has extreme fright and cowardliness where she is completely changed and her personality takes on that of another person, who is selfish only concerned with her survival and won't move an inch to help others even the ones she loves most. She at some point developed an odd ability to vibrate her body at superhuman speed that gives her amazing physical ability in all areas. She is not fully aware of this till later on in the story. Dust seems to be aware of it though. After loosing her daughter her and her long time lover Dust broke up leaving them in a strange limbo like state. They no longer even recognize each other of having had relations in the past to strangers, but it is obvious to almost every one around them something is amiss between them. At the end both are forced to live on White Devil Mountain when turned which may lead to them finally completely reconciling the past and living the life of immortals with the power of Gilzen flowing through them. She wants to pass on her knowledge gained from him through Lourié for the betterment of mankind. Biography She is the daughter of the Mayor of Mungs and seems to have lived in the village her whole life. She at some point met and fell in love with Dust also native to the village and through many relations and sexual meetings ended up having a child. Three years ago grade-school children climbed the mountains, and Vera went along with them as the doctor. A mountain tiger attacked them. Although the teacher and the bodyguards had fought the beast, a seven-year-old girl lost her life. She was killed right beside Vera, who was so scared by the attack she couldn't move an inch to save her. This girl was her daughter and Dust's daughter. This trauma has been the biggest driving force of her life since where she has resigned her self completely to her duties as a doctor to make up for it. She was approached by the Sacred Ancestor personally it seems having taking notice of the trauma that haunts her and her amazing physical ability and her abilities as a doctor. The events surrounding her being bitten with Gilzen's medical knowledge being passed along to her may have been partially his will to happen. Dust is chosen as her bodyguard by the village brass which includes her father probably because of the past they share together and Dust's all around superior skills. She arrives in the bar just when the fist fight contest between D and Baska reached a climax saving her Medical Assistant from further trouble. She tells D of who hired her and this helps to convince the hunter to join in on the trip. On their way up the mountain they pick up some other people who form a nice rounded group. They are attacked several times by beasts one of which she helps put down with her sniper rifle. When Lilia sets up her Nobility Portable Refuge and they camp out for the night, she has an interesting philosophical debait with D about the Nobility. He through his superior psychological skills is able to deduce her true feeling toward them despite even her not being fully conscious of them. This sends her into a vibrational fit which D observes and probably deduces where some of the interest his father has in sending the woman up the mountain. Later when they are attacked by Mountain Folk Dust does his job well to protect her but the two end up captured by Gilzen when he makes his approach. Later in the cell she is approached by Jeanne who is in need of medical attention following some rough treatment from her master. She holds fast to her medical morality and prowess holding nothing back in trying to comfort, and use all the tools available to her to make her well despite the odds and the nature of the patient which surprises the elite Noble woman. They are saved several times in the castle by Lilia. Where by the final fight she even joins in having gained a bit of control over her vibrational powers and uses them with great skill and ability. In the end she is injured critically by the attacking alien but is saved by a shadowy figure who ends up turning her Noble to save her life. With this she is given all the knowledge of Gilzen which she drinks up and wants to share with Lourié so he can give this information to the Capital some day. She is left with him to do so having survived the events living on the mountain with her love Dust. Powers and Abilities High Speed Vibrations- She is able to vibrate the molecules of her body at super high speeds which grants her super strength, speed, stamina, regeneration, durability, agility, etc. At first she does this unconsciously most of the time when she has an emotional break down. But later on she begins to become adept at using her physical abilities even developing her own fighting style with it. Pseudo Vampire- She being bitten by a spawn of Gilzen has received much of Gilzen's powers, knowledge, strength, and abilities. She will continue to complete her transformation at some point. It also grants her alien powers as well. Chosen One Powers '- She will easily gain around this level of power when she completes her transformation.' Day walking Telepathy Marksmanship Equipment Thermal Coat High Powered Sniper Rifle Winter Goggles Medical Equipment and First Aid Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Human Category:Vampires Category:Pseudo Vampire Category:Greater Noble Category:Aliens Category:Doctor